A Brother's Blessing
by Sybil Marvin
Summary: The engaged couple, Ichigo and Orihime meets Sora to ask for his blessing. This is not one of my best works but I hope it's enjoyable...


**Author's Note:** I was re-reading Ichigo's fight with Sora and I was inspired to write this. I wanted to update my other stories first but I can't seem to get this one out of my head. So, hope you guys enjoy this one! =)

By the way, that scene at the end was left open for interpretation!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

:

:

:

:

:

His left hand shoved neatly in his pants, his trademark scowl etched deeply on his face, he rang the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing a bright smile he'd almost died protecting. Clad in a white, knee-length summer dress, her wide gray eyes sparkling with joy, her luscious auburn hair flowing around behind her, he realized that every scars on his body, every drop of blood and tears he'd shed, every battles he'd endured, everything he'd gone through to bring her back home was definitely worth it.

And when his gaze rested on the small, twinkling ring on her finger, his heart soared proudly. It's a sign she was taken. It's a sign she was his.

"Ichigo-kun!"

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a quick, hard kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked after he pulled away, her eyes glassy, her cheeks flushed.

"I miss you, Hime…"

"Don't be silly. You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, but I can't help missing you for every seconds you're away from me."

"Which movie did you steal that line from?"

"What? No, I didn't steal anything." Scratching the back of his neck, blushing madly, Ichigo added, "I was just trying to be more… romantic."

She laughed, "Who told you that you need to be more romantic?"

"Tatsuki and Rukia told me if they ever saw you looking sad they'd kill me, so I figured that I can make you happy if I be-"

She put her finger over his mouth, stopping his words. Tiptoeing, she landed her lips on his. Ichigo groaned as her warm, wet lips moved over his.

She broke free suddenly, leaving him feeling dizzy. "I was just returning the favor," she said shyly.

He smirked. "Let's go, Urahara-san must be waiting for us."

Latching their fingers tightly, they walked away toward Urahara's shop.

:

:

:

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely couple! Welcome, Kurosaki-san and soon-to-be Kurosaki-san," the shady businessman greeted them, waving his fan enthusiastically in front of him.

Blushing, Orihime bowed politely at him.

Ichigo, however, glared at the man. "Shut up!"

"Ichigo-kun, that's not a nice thing to say to an old man."

"Ahaha, Orihime-san, I'll let that slip this time, but please don't call me old next time," Urahara said, faking a hurt tone. "I think your fiancé is a bit shy whenever anyone teased him about you."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, let's move to the basement, Kuchiki-san is waiting down there."

:

:

:

When they first announced their engagement, they received different reactions from the people around them.

His family danced around with joy. Keigo and Mizuiro both envied him. Chizuru vowed that she would kill him for taking Orihime away from her. Tatsuki and Rukia threatened to kill him if he ever made her unhappy. When did those two started getting close and working together, he didn't know. Ishida pushed his glasses up smugly and told him to take a good care of her, or he wouldn't hesitate being his replacement should their relationship failed to work out. Chad however, said it's about time they got together.

Rangiku hugged Orihime tightly after she heard the news, happily saying that she finally had someone she could teach her _love skills_ to. Then she bolted, telling them she's going to announce to everyone at Soul Society that a party was going to be held, rejoicing on the fact that lots and lots of alcohols were going to be served.

But no matter how their reaction was, Ichigo knew they were all genuinely happy for him and Orihime.

It was almost like a dream come true, the moment he slipped that tiny ring on her finger. He never thought someone as beautiful and perfect as her would agree to marry someone like him.

"Oi, Ichigo! Orihime!"

Beside him, Orihime's face broke into a huge smile and she ran toward the petite woman. "Rukia-chan."

As he heard Rukia squealed when the cheerful woman crushed her, he smiled.

I am a lucky man…

:

:

:

When they walked through the Senkai Gate, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Ichigo snapped angrily.

"Man, you look so weird in that formal suit," Renji commented, staring at his friend's neatly pressed suit.

"It's not like I have a choice," he growled in response.

"Well, I think Ichigo-kun look handsome in it."

"Ah, Orihime-chan really knows how to stand up for her man. Guess you could take some pointers from him too, Kuchiki-san? Lately, Renji has been-"

Renji covered Rangiku's mouth with his large hand. "We'll take the two of you to Rukongai right away!"

:

:

:

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Of course, Ichigo-kun! If you really want to marry me, you have to ask for his permission first."

"But he… He might not like me. I mean, the first time we met, I had to kill him. And he even said some things to me… About how he won't ever give you to me. And that is what exactly I'm about to ask from him."

"What are you talking about? _Onii-chan_ is a very kind man and I'm sure he will like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've always taken me to meet your family and I've been to your mother's grave but I've never had a chance to introduce you to someone from my family."

"Hime…"

"I've always wanted to see _Onii-chan_, you know. When I heard Renji-kun had located him, I felt so happy. Makes me feel like I'm not alone in this world."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I was just scared. I mean if I don't get his approval, I won't be able to marry you."

"Do you want to marry me that much?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course! And never said anything about being alone in this world. You have me. Didn't you say I am your everything?"

She stopped walking and looked up lovingly at him, wondering how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun…"

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "For you, I'll do anything…"

"Hey, you two! Move faster! Don't just stand there romancing each other!" Ikkaku called to them, annoyed.

:

:

:

"I hope that you will bless our marriage, Sora-san," Ichigo said slowly, bowing before the man he dreaded to see.

Sora looked coldly at him before he averted his gaze toward his sister, and Ichigo noticed his expression changed dramatically when his eyes rested on her.

"Orihime, please leave us. I have something to talk to Ichigo-san privately."

_Uh-oh_.

"Yes, _Onii-chan_!"

Orihime flashed him a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. In front of him, Sora sipped his tea calmly.

"So, you're asking for my sister's hand in marriage?"

"Y-yes." _Damn! Why did I have to stutter?_

"How do I know that she will have a secure life with you in the future?"

"I'm finishing my study in a couple of months. After I graduated, I'm going to take over my father's clinic. For the past years, I've been doing part-time jobs and saved money to start a life with her."

"I see. You're not that irresponsible boy I once thought you were."

"I will work hard to make sure she'll have a good life."

"Will you keep her out of harm's way?"

"I'm a strong person, Sora-san. So I'm sure I'll be able to protect her no matter what. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, even if it means I will die."

"Don't speak of dying so easily, boy. I don't want you to risk your life so easily once you married her. I don't want my sister to live as a widow for the rest of her life."

"S-sorry, Sora-san."

"And don't worry, I know how determined you were when you protected her in the past."

"Thank you…"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable, but I have to ask this question."

"What is it?"

"Have you two… you know?"

"Have we… what?"

"Did you do _it_?"

"_It_? What…" Then, his cheeks burning up in realization, Ichigo blurted, "No, of course not! I respect her, I can't do something like that out of wedlock."

But I did kiss her, touched her all over her body, though it was never something that crossed the boundary. You don't have to know that though…

Unaware of the thoughts jumbling inside Ichigo's head, Sora nodded approvingly. "Good. I believe I can trust you."

"Thank you, Sora-san."

"Now, call for my sister. I want to talk to her alone."

:

:

:

"Are you happy?"

"I am happy. I wish you're still alive so I can share that happiness with you, Onii-chan," she confessed, her eyes cast down to her lap.

"Don't say nonsense. Do you love him?"

"I love him very much. As much as I love you."

"Dummy, you should love him more than me. He's going to be your husband after all."

"But…"

"I'm not going to get jealous ever again, Orihime. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with someone you love."

"_Onii-chan_…"

"And if you love that man out there, and he loves you just as much, I couldn't ask for more."

"Does that mean…?"

"I give you my blessing."

She got up and hugged him, tears of joy brimming in her gray orbs. "Thank you, _Onii-chan_."

"Just come visit me more often, okay?"

"We will!"

:

:

:

Ichigo lied down on the roof, basking in the warm sunlight. Beside him, Renji followed suit. The rest of his friends had decided to grab something to eat while they waited for them.

"She's been inside for so long. When is she going to come out?"

"It had just been ten minutes, idiot. Besides, she haven't seen him for a long time, so of course they have a lot to talk about."

"What if he told her not to marry me? She won't marry me without his blessing." Ichigo sighed, "Big brothers are scary, aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

"But, as Yuzu and Karin grow up and start to date boys, I understand it perfectly."

"Yeah, and you think that no boy is good enough for them."

Ichigo nodded. "Now that we're on this topic, have you told Byakuya about you and Rukia?"

"What? No! I don't want to die yet!"

"Idiot! How long are you going to wait? If you don't do it soon, you'll regret later."

"I can't. He'll kill me."

"When I got engaged to Orihime, I felt like I was floating in heaven. I was so happy…"

"You're a lovesick man. Rukia is different. She's from a noble clan. I need to reach a certain standard before I can ask for her hand in marriage."

"Hey, Orihime is special too! You're a captain now. Is that not enough? You're just looking for excuses because you're too scared to face Byakuya."

"Shut up! You don't understand my situation."

"You're the one making things complicated."

"Stop talking like you know better than me. I'm the older one here."

"Yeah, yeah. You're older but I'm way ahead than you when it comes to treating the woman I love," Ichigo retorted smugly.

"Carrot-top."

"Red baboon."

"Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo sat upright at Orihime's voice. She was moving cheerfully at him. Beside her, Sora's expression was impossible to read.

"It's time for us to head home now!"

"Oh, y-yes."

He slid down and landed effortlessly before the siblings. He opened his mouth to ask about Sora's decision but his cold stare kept his mouth shut.

"We're going now, _Onii-chan_! I promise you I'll visit you more often in the future."

"Take care of yourself, Orihime."

"Yes!" she answered brightly and began to walk away.

"Don't forget to send me an invitation card, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He whirled around to see Sora smiling at them.

"Thank you, Sora-san! Thank you for your blessing!"

"Just make sure you'll love and care for her for your whole lifetime."

"I will!"

Up on the roof, Renji sighed at the happy sight.

:

:

:

"See? I told you he would agree."

"I'm so glad he did."

She smiled happily, hooking her arms around his, walking side by side as the bird sang cheerfully up on the sky.

"Hime…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Only if you can catch me," she said and pinched his nose lightly. Laughing, she ran away from him.

"Hey, don't try to escape! You know I'll find you no matter where you are."

She twirled around, and his heart melted with his love for her. Once again, he gazed up at the clear, blue sky.

_Life is beautiful._

_Especially if the one you love is sharing it with you._

:

:

:

"You see, Kuchiki-taichou… I have a favor to ask."

"You want me to help you train?"

"N-no… It was about something else."

Byakuya stared impatiently at him. "Well, what is it, Renji?"

"I-I… I would like to marry Rukia."

"….."

"Kuchiki-taichou?"


End file.
